


at the river with flower crowns

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gruniper, Sappy, i was bored, need to make more prompts tbh, so pure, sweet babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gruniper fluff :D





	at the river with flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and this ship is cute :)
> 
> also i know they might be against picking flowers buuut imagine they could make several more flowers appear, replacing the ones they basiclally killed, or having their lil nature powers to make the flowers live forever or something. XD

Juniper sighed as the sun threatened to go down one evening. 

She kept splashing her hands around in water, for she was sitting at a riverbank. She had been waiting for Grover for a few hours now, trying not to feel disappointed by his lack of appearance. She should've been used to her boyfriend disappearing without a trace randomly, for it had happened several times when they first started dating...that, of course, was only because the second titan war was making things difficult, not to mention Grover's search for Pan.

Juniper started to pick flowers absentmindedly, not realizing Grover was trotting towards her, grinning with excitement. "Hey!" he called, and Juniper looked up. She let the flowers fall from her hand and and smiled, waving and shouting "Yay! You're back!"

Grover made it to her side and blushed, nervously tugging on his shirt. "Sorry, Juni, Chiron needed help with something. Tried to make it, b-but...."

Juniper shook her head. "It's okay," she said, then hugged him tightly. Grover smiled and hugged back. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, um, I was bored, so I started picking flowers." She smiled. "That gives me an idea! Come!"

They sat around the riverbank, picking flowers and singing songs by Hilary Duff for no reason in particular, while the sun slowly and gracefully sank, revealing a cloudy sky. The greyness wouldn't alter their mood for Juniper kept skipping around and twirling, which both made Juniper happy and put a smile on Grover's face.

Eventually Juniper cried "Stop!" which at first panicked Grover, until he found at that there was nothing wrong at all and Juniper was gathering all of the flowers they had picked. Juniper said "Don't look," with a smirk on her face, which made Grover curious, and he turned around, humming "So Yesterday".

Juniper kept smiling to herself as she weaved the flowers together, creating two flower crowns. She then turned around with a huge, gleaming smile and told Grover he could look. He turned, and she held out the flower crowns with a blush. He smiled and gratefully wore his, as Juniper began putting on her own. Grover took Juniper's hand and she blushed, leaning in and whispering "Do you want to dance?"

Grover blushed even more. "Even after Thalia taught me, I'm no good."

"Liar! C'mon, it'll be fun."

Grover took her hand and they danced for the next hour. Grover was first extremely clumsy but managed to catch on after awhile, leaving Juniper laughing and humming a little after Grover almost fell multiple times. 

Before they knew it, it was nighttime, and Grover pulled Juniper close, kissing her cheek. "I love you," he said shyly.

Juniper giggled and pecked his lips. "You too, crazy goat."


End file.
